E.Ws: Beyblade Elemental Force Vol 1
E.Ws: Beyblade Elemental Force Vol 1 - This is an Elemental Warrior's spin off series of the Elemental Warriors as young kids, that tell TJ how he got his family's sacred spirit, Fire Wind Seiryu / Dragoon from his grandpa & started his beyblade journey to becoming a world champion with his friends, in the first volume of the Beyblade Elemental Force. There are 8 chapters of the very first volume of Beyblade Elemental Force. The Chapters: Chapter 1: Starting Fresh - TJ went to the store to get some stuff & he beybattle against a boy named Hever, soon Shelby & Steve arrived at his grandparent's house. Then the three kids find someone that stealing beys from young kids, so they meet Raven that tell them about to beat him. Chapter 2: The Rise of the Fire Wind Blue dragon spirit - After TJ defeating the creep, He face against a mysteries person with a blue bey that have a red Phoenix bird with Aqua flame wings on it, during the battle, Dranzer Fire Changer destroyed TJ's beys into pieces. Then TJ's friends, Raven, Steve, Shelby, and his grandpa help him to make a new bey & the spirit, Fire Wind Seiryu enter his new bey & named it, Dragoon Cyclone in the battle in a incomplete building site for the mysteries person to revealed himself to be TJ's friend, Ethan Lee from Centennial Elementary School. In battle, the two tops started hitting each other, when they released the two spirits, Seiryuu renamed Dragoon & Aqua Flame Suzaku renamed Dranzer to fight in one second. When the battle is over in a tie, Ethan quit the gang & free raven. Chapter 3: Arrived of an old friend - When Raven, Shelby, Ethan, & Steve are helping TJ to master his Dragoon Cyclone bey, at a dog accidentally fall into a raging river that send it up stream, then they meet their friend, Katie Scherer that help them to save the dog, They went to a beyblade toy shop to check Dragoon is okay. Katie & TJ decide to battle in the stadium, as a man in a suit from B.B.S.T.A (Beyblade Battle Star Tower Association) to invite them to enter the American Beyblade Super Star Battle Tournaments. Chapter 4: Grand Star Beyblade Tournament battle - As the tournament begin & started the B Block round, TJ run to the room, where the competitors are waiting for their blocks to start, he bump into a young black girl with black hair named Angel Armstrong as they fell in love each other in first sight, Katie has won in Block B. In C Block round, Ethan Have beat every beys including Angel's Uni-Pegasus and Raven's bey, during in the Block D round, TJ have defeated some guys from the stealing bey gang to win the D Block. Chapter 5: The Water Light Black Turtle vs the Fire Water Red Phoenix - In the A Block round before the semifinal started, Drew have won the round to the final, As the 5 kids thinking for the battle & guess which two will battle in the final. Katie got a necklace from her grandparents that bring her luck, In her battle with Ethan on the second round, Katie find a Bit Chip inside her necklace that have the Light Water Black Turtle Spirit, Genbu to put the Bit Chip into her bey and named it, Draciel Fort Shell to battle Dranzer Flare as the six spirit in the beys reaction to each others. As the beys hitting head to head, Ethan have win the battle to the final. Chapter 6: Awaken the White Wind Thunder Tiger - In a room, Raven is making something to help in his battle against Drew, As TJ & Drew get ready to battle, he check if Raven is there. During the match, Dragoon Cyclone use smoke and gust to vanish for a counter attack, Drew's bey, Driger Spark find Dragoon, then use it's Wind Tiger Claw move to broke Dragoon' spin gear into four pieces. After Raven give TJ, the Elemental Force Left Spin Gear to unlock it's elemental powers to use Fire Storm Attack send Driger & Drew from the stadium for TJ to win the battle, suddenly Drew passed out to mean TJ go to the final with Ethan. Chapter 7: Going into the final battle ever - As Raven Modified Dragoon Cyclone with some material for the Final. At the final of the tournament, TJ and Ethan each one win & one lose in the third and last round, TJ & Ethan put everything into their beys for the final attack as their Bit Spirits go full wild at each other in the stadium. Suddenly the beys felling from above like two meteors, when were on the edges, Dragoon drop back in the stadium, but Dranzer got out the stadium and stop spinning for TJ to win the battle & tournament as the two chairman and the owner graduate TJ and tell him that he and six other kids are going to be a team to represent America in the World Championship that include Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve, & Angel with Raven as the Bey Technical. Chapter 8: Headed for the World Championships - After the tournament, the Elemental Bladers were in a cruise ship to Europe, when TJ Were practicing his new Star Catapult launcher and suddenly a boy named Elbert Kongo challenge him into a battle, but he lost in battle after that TJ decide to train harder then ever to beat him. Before the ship reach Europe, someone kidnap TJ & take him to Greece, As the kids saw the video of her kidnapping, they make poster for everyone in Europe to find him. The battles: Chapter 1: TJ vs Hever: TJ (Dragoon Wind Attacker) Wins TJ vs Gangster, Randy - TJ (Dragoon Wind Attacker) Wins because of the 12 time speed technique to defeat the heavy bey. Chapter 2: TJ (Dragoon Wind Attacker) vs Ethan (Dranzer Fire Changer) - Ethan Wins, because Dranzer Fire Changer destroyed TJ's bey into million of pieces. Rematch: TJ vs Ethan (Dragoon Cyclone vs Dranzer Fire Changer) - A tie because the two Bit Spirits are almost even match. Chapter 3: TJ (Dragoon Cyclone) vs Katie (Draciel Fort Shell without Draciel) - Katie Wins because of strong defense type. In the American Regional Tournament in Chapter 4 Drew won in Block A and got Steve & Shelby Eliminated from the qualifying match. Katie won in Block B. Ethan won in Block C and got Angel and Raven eliminated in the qualifying game. TJ won in Block D. In the Semifinals:Ethan ( Dranzer Flare ) vs Katie ( Draciel Fort Shell ) = Ethan & Dranzer Flare won two out of three rounds & Katie got her Bey spirit, Draciel from her grandparents in Chapter 5. TJ ( Dragoon Cyclone ) vs Drew ( Driger Spark ) = TJ and Dragoon Cyclone won by Drew pass out in the Second rounds in Chapter 6. In the Finals: TJ ( Dragoon Cyclone ) vs Ethan ( Dranzer Flare ) = In a epic clash, TJ Thornton & Dragoon Cyclone won 2 out of 3 rounds to become the champion of the American Regional Tournament & the Elemental Bladers were form to battle the World Championships in Chapter 7. 3rd grade, Blader TJ Thornton.png 3rd grade, Blader Ethan Lee.png 3rd grade, Blader Katie Scherer.png 3rd grade, Blader Drew Myers.png 3rd grade, Blader Shelby Scott.png 3rd grade, Blader Steve Lekas.png 3rd grade, Blader Angel Armstrong.png 3rd grade, Beytecher, Raven Mack.png E.Ws DG Wind Attacker.png E.Ws DZ Fire Changer.png Beyblade E.F. Dragoon Cyclone.png Beyblade E.F. UniPegasus.png Beyblade E.F. Dranzer Flare.png E.Ws Draciel Fort Shell front.png Beyblade E.F. Driger Spark.png Beyblade E.F. Bison Charger.png Beyblade E.F. Strata Dragoon Earth Spike.png E.Ws Bey E.F Chapter 1, DG Wind Attacker sky dive attack.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F Chapter 2, Dragoon & Dranzer unleashed.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F Chapter 3, Beybattle in the Hobby toy shop.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F Chapter 1, 2, & 3 scenes.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F Chapter 4, Katie Win in B Block.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F Chapter 4, Ethan Win in C Block.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F Chapter 4, TJ Win in D Block.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F Chapter 4, Drew Win in A Block.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F Chapter 4, Preliminaries.jpg E.Ws Bey, Katie vs Ethan Battle in Semifinal pt 1.jpg E.Ws Bey E.F chapter 6 battle.jpg Dragoon Cy rush.png Dranzer Fl rush.jpg E.Ws TJ vs Ethan beybattle in the final.png The notes & trivia: This spin off series is based on the Original Beyblade series, but with some little changes of my own with special force called Elemental Force. Category:E.Ws Beyblade series Category:Special series Category:First Season Category:Season series